


Bonfire

by yellow_craion



Series: Soulmates Yarn [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Raphael Santiago, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Blood Drinking, Canon Jewish Character, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hotel Dumort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insecure Simon Lewis, Intimacy, M/M, Mundane Simon Lewis, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, Vampire Family, Vampires, the clan is a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: Simon's seen his soulmate past few days and, each time, Raphael just fondly shook his head and left the clan to it at their request, so he's a little surprised to be asked to keep the vampire away – has curiosity finally got the better of him?





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> mentions the bad shit from the time Camille was a clan leader, briefly, that's what the drug and abuse tags are for, NOTHING IN THE PRESENT

 

Usually when Simon comes into the Hotel, he just follows his string. It's that easy. He greets the people on the corridor or in the lounge – they've got used to a human presence in their space and he's now used to the reality of the undead... living in the city.

 

His curiosity had him map out the Hotel very quickly; once he knew the truth abt the inhabitants, it was easy to look past the glamour, curtesy of Magnus.

 

Its C shape and a high brick fence hide away a garden - that discovery made him litterally bounce where he stood. Through conversations and snooping around, he learned that a few of the vampires take care of the garden and plant things, mow the grass and do whatever else needs doing.

 

At night of course.

 

That's the one thing that really bothers him; it's that there's so many things he can't share with them. Never mind the sun, but the food! So many times he catches himself wishing he'd love to see Raphael and the others try some of his favorite foods, only to realize they can't.

 

The closest he gets is when he eats at the Hotel – delivery or when he's packed some of what his mom's cooked – and Raphael comments on the nice smell when they're in his suite.

 

"Would you be able to taste the food if you drank my blood now?" he asks around a bite of pasta, not looking up from his plate.

 

He looks up eventually, when the silence gets strangely long and heavy, only to be faced with Raphael giving him a hard thoughtful look.

 

"It doesn't... uh, translate like that," Raphael responds. "Most vampires can tell if you're on a poor diet, simple things like that. I would think it's a matter of training..."

 

"Mmm," Simon nods vigorously and continues with his dinner, unaware of deep sadness coming over his soulmate.

 

The clan seems to like him well enough and he's glad of it. There's an old but well kept classic guitar in the lounge that's for all intends and purposes Simon's now.

 

The closest thing to an incident was when a young vampire asked Simon when he's going to transition himself. Not if, but when. Lily – Raphael's second in command – reprimanded the kid and apologized but the question still bounces around Simon's head.

 

It scares him. A little.

 

It's why Simon tries not to think too hard about using the microwave that's also used to heat up human blood.

 

\- -

 

 

 

"I got you something," Simon says one day.

 

The bag he extends is just a regular shopping kind, not one of those paper gift bags. He knows Raphael doesn’t want – or give, for that matter – romantic gifts, they had that conversation and he dares to think he remembers these things right. So he stays clear of flowers or… well, chocolates are out just because of the vampire diet, and Simon has a hard time thinking what else could qualify as a “romantic gift” between the two of them.

 

Ever helpful, his over-active mind supplies thoughts of underwear and toys of the adult variety, but he smothers them down quickly.

 

He’s gulping down the nerves. He doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it. He doesn’t want Raphael to panic, but standing in the room, with the non-descript shopping bag in hand, he can’t help but feel like his brilliant idea will soon backfire in his face.

 

Raphael looks stuck somewhere between being flustered and confused and Simon can't control his smile as he pushes the bag at his chest.

 

Raphael looks down at the bag and takes it from Simon, peeking in. "What's the occasion?"

 

"No occasion!" Simon watches him pull out the folded fabric slowly and explains, rocking slowly back and forth at the balls of his feet."I just saw it the other day and it made me think…"

 

He glances at Simon quizzically.

 

There's a cable dangling from the stiff material.

 

"Is it…?"

 

"An electric blanket, yes." Simon grins. "You always say how warm I am and it got me thinking… you could be warm too? When I’m not here?"

 

Raphael is giving him that soft smile of his and Simon melts at the sight. "I take it you like it?"

 

"Yes. Thank you, Simon."

 

\--

 

 

They're in Raphael's bed, propped up against the headboard with a few plush pillows and snuggling under covers. Simon likes this and by now he's confident Raphael does too; over time, his vampire got gradually more comfortable with expressing his own boundaries. Simon likes that as well.

 

It's late evening, usual time when they wake from their shared nap, that's become a regular occurence with Simon's frequent visits – stays – to the Hotel.

 

"Who's Camille?"

 

The question seems too loud in the stillness of the room, making Simon wince at his own voice.

 

"Where did you hear that name?"

 

Simon shifts to see Raphael better. "The guys were talking about the anniversary you have? But they wouldn't tell me much so..."

 

Raphael is staring into the ceiling, a sad, distant look that Simon regrets putting on his face.

 

"I'm sorry," Simon forces out a chuckle aiming to lighten up the mood. "I'm too curious for my own good, I know. I won't ask about it, sorry."

 

"No," Raphael pulls him closer and rests his chin against Simon's temple. "You can ask. It's not that. You can ask about anything and we will talk, it's just..."

 

Raphael's heavy sigh ghosts over Simon's skin and he wraps his arms tight around the vampire. "It was bad?" He prompts.

 

"Yeah, it really was."

 

He tells Simon about the previous clan leader; about barely alive humans kept in the basement and Camille's suite up at the top level, about cocaine-laced blood and about the fear. He's trying to keep it brief, to not go into much detail but the memories still make his breath hitch.

 

\- -

 

 

The night of the bonfire Simon comes to the Hotel early. The garden is partially decorated already, since the preparations started a few nights prior.

 

"Simon!"

 

Lily carches him in the corridor, a phone held to her ear by one shoulder, arms loaded with two cardboard boxes.

 

"Just wait, yeah," she mutters to whoever is on the other side of the call. "One moment," she nods at him. "Can you keep Raphael busy up there for a while longer? We're almost ready."

 

Simon's seen his soulmate past few days and, each time, Raphael just fondly shook his head and left the clan to it at their request, so he's a little surprised to be asked to keep the vampire away – has curiosity finally got the better of him?

 

"Sure," he agrees readily and heads upstairs.

 

He finds Raphael in his kitchen, cooking actual food. Not as surprising as it once was; Simon enjoys watching his vampire working like that. There's a gleam in Raphael's eyes when he's preparing food.

 

"Oh, good, you're here!"

 

And laughter in his voice when he greets Simon.

 

Simon wraps his arms around Raphael, hugging him from behind. When the vampire settles into the embrace, he rests his face in the crook of Raphael's neck, just holding him with eyes closed, letting the soft stirring and sizzling sounds wash over them.

 

Then he remembers.

 

"It's not sunday."

 

Raphael chuckles. "It's not for my sister," he ducks his head with a shy smile. "It's uh, for you? I'm hoping?"

 

Simon stares. "You cooked for me?" His mouth twitches into a smile. He sneaks a peek into the pot, paying attention to what's inside it first time since he's entered the room.

 

A stew?

 

Raphael turns to face him, but keeps his eyes fixed on a point behind Simon's shoulder. "You don't have to eat it," he glances at him and flashes him a reassuring smile.

 

"Of course I'm gonna eat it!" Simon laughts. He shifts forward, grabbing at the wooden spoon. He stirs the food curiously. Smells of cooked pepper and spices.

 

"What's in it?"

 

"I, uh, I've been thinking about this for weeks now and i wanted to make something special," Raphael looks away and Simon bits his lip because this could be the first time he's seeing Raphael so... adorably flustered.

 

"Ok," Simon prompts.

 

"But then I got scared because I don't want to mess up, uh, your food? And I was worried, if I did... you'd be offended? So in the end I, uh, I tried to do everything? And did... this," he scowls.

 

It's almost sweet, how Simon must have rubbed off on his soulmate with his endless rambling. Almost, because Simon is stuck frowning at the feeling of wrongness settling in him.

 

"You can say 'Jewish' it's not a bad word."

 

Raphael seems startled but recovers quickly – clan leader and a politician, Simon reminds himself, thinking on his feet is natural for him.

 

"I know," he nods slowly. "Sorry. It's, uh, it's actually just vegetable stew with bulgur," he's walking backwards, pointing at the pot.

 

Simon blinks after him. "Where are you going?"

 

Raphael freezes in the spot and shakes his head. "Sorry."

 

"I'm gonna try it now!" He announces happily and turns back to the food. There are bowls on the counter top, a cutting board splattered with vegetable juice and a few knives. He smiles at the small jars with spices, labelled with handwritten notes.

 

The stew is more spicy than what he's used to and he has to blink at the moisture it brings to his eyes.

 

"It's awesome," he says around the mouthful of it.

 

Because Raphael cooked for him.

 

Raphael only cooks for his sister. But he cooked this for _him_.

 

The vampire is watching him silently.

 

"Maybe, uh, cut down on the kick next time?"

 

"You want a next time," Raphael clarifies, his eyes softening with a soft smile.

 

"Hell yeah, I want a next time!" Simon laughs and comes up to Raphael, holding out his hand to him. The one with the red string around the wrist.

 

Raphael wraps both his hands around Simon's and lifts it up to kiss softly at the knuckles.

 

"Think they're ready for us, downstairs?"

 

Raphael pulls him along and they go investigate.

 

 

 

 


End file.
